


forced reunion

by amybri2002



Series: febuwhump 2021 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, Not A Happy Ending, Restraints, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, being chained up, how the fuck am i supposed to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Remus wants to take Virgil back. Roman won’t let him.
Series: febuwhump 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	forced reunion

**Author's Note:**

> day five!!!! today’s prompt was “take me instead” and i feel lowkey bad for portraying remus like this but listen. it was lowkey fun as well he does work nicely as a villain sometimes asfjfk   
> hope y’all enjoy :)

Roman heard the screams before he knew what was going on. He had been sitting in his room, minding his own business, when out in the hallway he’d heard a cry for help, a cry that… sounded eerily like Virgil. 

Because it  _ was  _ Virgil. Crying for help.  _ What the fuck?  _

Roman leapt off his chair, rushing out into the hallway, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw what was going on. His broth- Remus had Virgil locked in his arms, trying to drag him away, a crazed expression on his face. Virgil was fighting, screaming, trying to get him off, but nothing seemed to be working. He glanced up at Roman, pleading, eyes filled with fear. 

“Get off him,” Roman demanded, taking a step forward. “And leave this part of the mindscape immediately. You’re not welcome here.” 

Remus looked over, confused for a moment, before a manic grin spread out over his face. “Princey! You’re just in time!” He cackled, tightening his grip on Virgil. “Want to say your final goodbyes to Vee-Vee here? We’re  _ long  _ overdrew a reunion, can’t wait until he’s back with us, back where he belongs-“ 

“Let go of him,” Roman reinterred, summoning his sword and stepping closer. “You’re not taking him anywhere. He’s with us now. He  _ wants  _ to be with us, don’t you, Virgil?” 

Virgil nodded, trying to break away, but Remus still just held him back. “No, he wants to come with  _ me _ ,” Remus insisted. 

“I can assure you, he doesn’t,” Roman growled. “I don’t think  _ anyone  _ would want to go with  _ you _ .” 

Silence. And then, very quietly, “Someone must. It’s… lonely, in the dark, I- Virgil’s my  _ friend _ .” 

“I’m not your  _ friend _ ,” Virgil snapped, still struggling to break away. “And kidnapping people won’t make them your friend, either.” 

“But-“ 

“I’m  _ not  _ going with you.” 

“You have to, I-“ 

“Take me,” Roman said, face fallen. He… wasn’t entirely sure  _ why  _ he said that, if anything he should just be going to Virgil, getting him away, making sure that he was safe, but… something about the desperation in Remus’ voice made him feel… almost bad. Like he owed him, or something. This was his… brother, he didn’t want him to be sad. But he didn’t want him hurting anyone else either. 

He was willing to make the sacrifice, if he had to. 

“What?” Remus said, turning to Roman. His grip loosened on Virgil a little, so it seemed to be working. 

“Take me instead,” Roman insisted. “You… don’t want to be alone, right? And I’m… your brother, surely I’d fit well enough as a substitute?” 

“Roman,” Virgil breathed, “are you  _ insane _ ?” 

“You’d come with me?” Remus said, almost like he didn’t believe it. “You-“ 

“Yes, I’d come with you, you can do  _ whatever  _ you want to me. Just… let him go, please.” 

There was a few moments of silence, stillness, before Remus let go of Virgil, who immediately ran over to Roman, wrapping his arms around him. Roman kept his gaze fixed on Remus, gently pushing Virgil off him. “Run,” he whispered. “Go- Go to Patton, or someone. Get out of here. I’ll… be okay.” 

Virgil wouldn’t budge. “No, Roman-“

“Virgil, seriously. Go.” 

Virgil opened his mouth to argue more, though before he had a chance, Remus snatched Roman off him, beginning to drag him away. He didn’t even attempt to fight back. Remus took his sword from Roman’s hand, holding it up to Roman’s throat as he lead him through the mindscape, back towards the dark. Roman let him, a tear dripping down his face, refusing to look back at Virgil. This was it, he would… he was a gonner, now. 

Better him than any of the others, though. 

Before Roman knew it, he had been shoved into a dark room, colliding with the floor, Remus throwing the sword to the other side of the room and kneeling down besides Roman. He began to cuff a chain around each of Roman’s wrists, constraining him to the wall. Roman didn’t attempt to stop him. 

“Sorry about this, brother,” he said, though there wasn’t a hint of remorse to his tone. “You know how it is, I don’t want you to escape. Not like Virgil did last time.” 

“I understand.” Roman tried not to think about how his voice cracked, how he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Remus didn’t seem to notice it, anyway. He didn’t notice when Roman  _ did  _ start crying, either, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, head ducked down, staring at the concrete floor, slowly breathing in and out. 

He’d never be able to see his family again now, would he? He was… long gone, no chance of him going back. He was in Remus’ clutches, and there to stay. For Remus to do whatever he wanted. 

At least if Roman could keep him entertained, he wouldn’t go around hurting any of the others. 

Maybe Roman could keep him contained. 

“We’re gonna have so much!” Remus exclaimed, stepping back and standing up once Roman was completely locked up, kneeling on the floor with his arms tied behind his back, unable to move any further than a metre away from the wall. “Most of the things I planned were more for Virgil, but still, I have  _ so many  _ games that I’ve been wanting to play with you, so many things I wanna try out, so many things I wanna talk to you about! Oh, how I’ve missed you, brother…” 

Roman took in a deep breath, still staring at the floor. He hadn’t missed his brother one bit - honestly, he couldn’t have been happier to see him go all those years ago, and now seeing him again, especially in these circumstances, was… 

Well, he was fairly certain that none of this was going to be ‘fun’. 

Still, he replied, “Sounds great, Remus. Can’t… wait to get started…” 

“Oh, we can’t start yet, I have too many things to prepare,” Remus said, “and I wanna give you some time to get settled. Are you… comfortable?” 

_ Not, not really.  _ “Yeah, sure.” 

“Okay, neat. You stay  _ right  _ there, I’ll be back soon-!” 

Roman heard the door slam shut, a darkness enveloping the room. 

Perhaps this was his life now. 

He’d get used to it, eventually. 


End file.
